


See Through You

by watcher_ofthe_sky



Series: Tumblr Requests 2020 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Light Angst, Romance, young! erzajane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcher_ofthe_sky/pseuds/watcher_ofthe_sky
Summary: “It's easy to see that you're running away from something, ” her voice dropped and Erza was almost astonished at the softness of it, “When in reality, you want to...stop.”
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Tumblr Requests 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802419
Kudos: 20





	See Through You

**Author's Note:**

> For @doginshoe on Tumblr: “You’re the kind of crazy I don’t want to deal with” + Erzajane
> 
> I wanted to get back to writing and so after getting a scold from some people, this is my start. \o/
> 
> The requests are still open on Tumblr and you can find the prompts list on my blog in the pinned post. ^^

Back shoved against the wall behind the guildhall, Erza whimpered under Mirajane's touch. Fiery kisses, one after the other, she unconsciously requipped from her armour, allowing more contact as her body craved for touch in desperation.

Mirajane smirked against Erza's skin and hooked her leg between her thighs, and whispered, “Oh, so now we are shoving away our precious armour, _Titania_?”

The scarlet mage threaded her fingers in Mirajane's hair and pulled her into a kiss again. She wanted her thoughts fogged and her rationality to blur away in this moment of desire.

Erza didn't want to think about the fragility of her existence. She didn't want to allow herself to believe that Mira was someone who can take her armour away; that she can make her feel safe.

Because Erza has learned the hard way that _no one_ is safe. Trusting someone meant getting your heart trampled again and again and again till the pieces become too broken and horrendous to even recognise.

“Alright, stop,” she said and Mirajane backed away. It's a tempo they are familiar with and therefore, fell back into the routine of not talking about it. As Erza stepped forward to go inside the guildhall, Mirajane said, “For a person who likes to put on a hard and scary exterior, you're a big softie.”

Erza frowned. “Don't pretend as if you know me just because we have this—” she gestured between them, “Whatever this is.”

“But it's so fun to step on your toes and see through you,” the transform mage said and moved closer, trailing her finger down Erza's cheek. “It's easy to see that you're running away from something, ” her voice dropped and Erza was almost astonished at the softness of it, “When in reality, you want to...stop.”

They both looked at each other in stretching silence, Erza's heart beating rapidly in her chest. _This cannot happen. I can't—no._

“Stop it,” Erza said airly. “Like you're the one to talk. It's clear that you're not the block of stony hardness that you want the world to see.”

“Fuck,” Mirajane hissed and looked away. “You're the kind of crazy I don't want to deal with. Just go inside and keep those too jerk in line so that they don't destroy the hall. I don't want the master to scold me again for the damage they did.”

She stomped out of the place when Lisanna came to her and looked at her with a sad smile. “Are you ever going to tell her that you love her?”

“Ugh, why do you have to keep reminding me? Her heart seems to be somewhere else where I can't reach. That scarlet monster, I hate her.”

Lisanna sighed as she watched her sister grumbling and going away, pretending that she did not see the tears glazing Mira's eyes.


End file.
